


Plan de conquête

by Akebonomimichan



Series: 2P! World [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Arthur passait un week tranquille dans sa résidence secondaire dont il a pris soin de garder l'adresse secrète. Seulement, un intrus a décidé de gâcher son week-end et accessoirement plus d'un siècle de diplomatie dès le lundi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! Voici une fiction classée T pour menaces imagées des 2P et sous-entendus tendancieux de Francis et de 2P Oliver.
> 
> Merci à Dragonna de m'avoir fait découvrir les 2P et pour utiliser le prénom de Lilian pour 2PFrance.
> 
> Les 2P sont en quelques sortes des doubles maléfiques de nos nations chéries, elles ont des caractéristiques un peu différentes.

Arthur prenait tranquillement le thé de cinq heures. Il était tout seul, chez lui, ce qui était bien rare depuis l'avènement du tunnel sous la Manche. Ce stupid frog prenait le premier prétexte pour s'inviter dans sa demeure principale… et même dans ses pensées. Sans compter les voyages surprises en avion d'America ou d'Hong Kong… Ou les visites impromptues de Peter…

Il avait toujours gardé à cœur de maintenir secret l'adresse de sa résidence secondaire. Frog lui avait téléphoné plusieurs fois parce qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir revenir des « courses ». Bien fait pour lui ! On ne venait pas chez les gens sans y être convié. Arthur avait mis son portable sur silencieux. Seule la Reine pouvait le déranger, car elle-seule avait le privilège de connaître son numéro de fixe.

Arthur soupira d'aise. Il pouvait se prendre un petit week-end tranquille, loin de la politique et des autres nations. Même America ne lui téléphonerait pas de la nuit du samedi au dimanche, parce qu'il avait regardé un film d'horreur et qu'il avait peur. C'était le paradis !

L'Anglais était en train de regarder amoureusement les roses qui pendaient à sa fenêtre, quand l'impression étrange de ne plus être seul l'assaillit. Il sentait un regard sur lui, long et interrogateur.

Est-ce que l'un de ses frères aurait eu le culot de se transporter là où il était, après que stupid frog ait alerté tout le Royaume-Uni de sa disparition soudaine ?

Ne voulant pas se laisser impressionner pour autant, il se retourna avec un sourire peu amène vers son visiteur.

Sous la surprise, il en fit tomber sa tasse de thé, ce qui fit un bruit peu agréable de casse.

L'individu lui ressemblait énormément. En fait, c'était lui, mais en beaucoup plus ridicule... ou beaucoup plus fou.

Avait-on empoisonné son thé ? Alors qu'il se l'était fait tout seul ? A priori, non.

Sa copie avait des cheveux aussi roses pétard que sa chemise, des taches de rousseur envahissantes et des yeux bleus avec des lueurs roses inquiétantes. En fait, ce type, c'était en quelque sorte lui, mais avec une aura vraiment dangereuse.

« Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Arthur sans se démonter. Vous êtes dans une résidence privée.

\- Je m'appelle Oliver Kirkland, le Royaume Uni de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord.

\- Non, ça c'est moi et je suis Arthur Kirkland.

\- C'est très bien, se réjouit Oliver. J'avais peur de ne pas tomber sur mon double directement.

\- Je le répète, c'est moi la nation du Royaume-Uni.

\- Peut-être dans ce monde, mais pas dans le mien. »

Arthur inspecta l'accoutrement de son double d'un Univers parallèle avec perplexité. Le bleu pastel avec le rose ne lui inspirait guère confiance. Entendre sa voix avec un ton différent, plus enthousiaste, lui paraissait vraiment étrange. Néanmoins, l'amabilité d'Oliver lui plaisait bien. Entre gentlemen, ils arriveraient bien à s'entendre assez longtemps pour renvoyer Oliver dans son Univers. Arthur savait qu'il y avait plein de réalités parallèles (dont sûrement une où il avait écrasé stupid frog) et il n'était pas vraiment étonné qu'un de ses doubles se perde dans son monde. Il aurait juste voulu avoir son week-end.

« C'est ma résidence secondaire où personne, même pas toi, a le droit de venir m'embêter. Est-ce clair ?

\- Je ne t'embêterais pas très longtemps. C'est du thé ? Il y en a pour deux ?

\- Il y a assez d'eau chaude, grogna Arthur.

\- Parfait ! C'est quoi ces gâteaux ?, s'enquit-il après s'être servi en boisson.

\- Des petits sablés.

\- J'ai vu que c'était des petits sablés !, cria Oliver comme s'il frisait l'hystérie.

\- Je ne peux pas savoir ce qui existe chez moi et pas chez toi !, se défendit Arthur.

\- Ils ne sont pas faits maisons !, s'indigna Oliver. C'est France qui te les a achetés ? »

Oliver se pencha vers les gâteaux en faisant la grimace, puis il observa son environnement avec curiosité.

« Non, jamais il ne ferait ça... Pourquoi es-tu ici ? On ne change pas d'Univers par hasard. Ça demande des sorts, une préparation minutieuse et d'être un peu fou…

\- Oui, c'était amplement et mûrement réfléchi, minauda Oliver.

\- Ok. C'était donc amplement et mûrement réfléchi que tu viennes me pourrir mon week-end ?

\- Oui, mon cher… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas menacé ?

\- Pourquoi menacerai-je mon double qui va sûrement se foutre le camp en moins d'une heure ?

\- Par politesse. Je suis vraiment offensé.

\- C'est moi qui suis offensé ! Donc, maintenant dégage !

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

\- Je me vengerais, statua Arthur, avec le regard le plus dur qu'il avait en magasin.

\- C'est pas assez précis, ça ne me fait pas peur.

\- Ça effraie les autres nations. C'est parce que c'est ta première fois.

\- Ah, d'accord… Tu laisses le doute planer, ce doit être terriblement efficace pour une chiffe molle.

\- Tu viens d'insulter les trois quart de la planète.

\- Ah, je savais que j'avais tapé à la porte du bon Univers ! », dit Oliver, en sautant sur place de joie.

Inquiet, Arthur voulut savoir ce que son double mijotait exactement. Oliver avait l'air du genre bavard, il fallait en profiter.

« C'est quoi ton plan ?

\- Conquérir ton Univers pour avoir une armée pour conquérir le mien. Et faire regretter à America son Indépendance ! »

Bien qu'Arthur soit d'accord sur le principe de donner une leçon à cet ingrat d'Américain qui semblait l'embêter dans deux Univers différents, il ne supportait pas qu'on veuille s'approprier son Univers.

« A toi tout seul ?, demanda avec sarcasme Arthur.

\- J'ai ton Royaume d'office, ça aide un peu.

\- Comme si j'allais t'aider…

\- Comme si je te demandais la permission… »

Bouche bée, Arthur le regarda, affolé. Il avait mis des siècles pour obtenir l'Entente Cordiale et pour avoir des bonnes relations diplomatiques avec d'autres pays, ce n'était pas son double qui allait remettre tout en question par fierté personnelle.

« C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Pas du tout. Si tu tentes de t'échapper, je te briserais les jambes. Je ne te ferais pas souffrir plus, parce que tu es mon double et que c'est assez perturbant de se faire du mal à soi-même, dit-il sur le ton de la badinerie.

\- Si tu me brises les jambes, attends-toi à recevoir bien pire en retour.

\- Tu es trop vague. Comme je te l'ai dit, ça ne me fait pas peur. Je te laisserais sans soin médicaux, parce que je n'aurais pas envie que tu récupères. Tu as tout intérêt à coopérer. »

Arthur préféra se taire, car il avait bien l'impression que son double cherchait le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Pour prendre certainement sa place. Ce serait du joli. Autant en savoir plus… avant de se battre dignement avec ce fou furieux.

« Vas-y, tente ton coup. J'ai hâte de savoir comment tu vas procéder dans un monde qui t'es totalement inconnu.

\- Oh, tu vas m'aider !

\- Je cherche la logique dans tout ça… Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

Oliver lui montra la vieille carte étalée sur le mur de son salon, datant de 1922.

« Le Grand Empire Britannique… ça me manque, pas toi ?

\- Il ne faut pas être nostalgique.

\- J'ai pris un Univers proche du mien pour ne pas trop m'y perdre. Et pour permettre à l'un de mes doubles de reconquérir sa gloire d'antan, ce qui lui vaudra de mettre amplement reconnaissant et de m'aider ensuite pour conquérir le mien.

\- Après m'avoir brisé les jambes ?

\- Simple précaution de routine dans mon Monde.

\- J'ai bien envie de te voir tenter ton coup, à vrai dire, ce qui me vaudra de garder mon corps intact. Stupid frog ne te laissera pas faire.

\- Tu es dur en affaire. Qui c'est, stupid frog ?

\- France.

\- Ah, moi je l'appelle sweet pig.

\- Ça ne doit pas lui plaire, ricana Arthur qui cherchait un moyen magique rapide et efficace de renvoyer son double dans son monde.

\- Bien que la conversation soit plaisante, je préfère les interrogatoires musclés.

\- De quoi, paniqua Arthur qui se rendit compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de fuir illico. »

Oliver prit des ciseaux qui traînaient, il coupa le fil du téléphone.

« Hé, mais je ne te permets pas ! »

Oliver se tint devant lui avec le couteau du plateau repas et les ciseaux.

« Tu ne sais pas tout ce que je peux faire avec ça, annonça-t-il d'un air dément. As-tu une cave ?

\- Heu… Il doit me rester du rhum de très bonne manufacture.

\- Oh, ça c'est une information intéressante qui aura sûrement son utilité plus tard… Beaucoup plus tard ! J'ai été interdit de bistrot par France. Je suis sevré, mais je suis un peu en manque parfois et je dérape. C'est pas beau à voir, Arthur ! »

Oliver joua avec les ciseaux avec un rire à faire craindre le pire. Arthur chercha une voie de secours. Sa seule chance de s'évader était de distraire son adversaire pour s'enfuir par sa fenêtre.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai. France te fait des misères dans ton monde, c'est rassurant.

\- Je l'ai privé de cigarettes sous mon toit… Et il ne vient plus ! », se plaint Oliver en tombant en larmes.

C'était le bon moment ! Arthur ouvrit la fenêtre et il l'enjamba. Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers la forêt, vite suivi par son double dément qui hurlait des menaces effrayantes.

Arthur prit son téléphone et il appuya sur le rappel automatique. Ce pouvait être n'importe qui, mais ce serait son sauveur. Oliver se rapprochait dangereusement en criant une comptine morbide. Arthur n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Une nation pouvait menacer une autre nation, ça arrivait souvent, mais elle mettait très rarement en pratique. Oliver avait l'air d'être une nation qui ne se gênait pas pour torturer ses semblables.

« Je vais te péter ton portable ! Tu vas faire la danse du pendu ! », finit par hurler Oliver, après s'être vautré dans l'herbe.

Heureusement, on finit par répondre à Arthur.

« Kirkland, ça a intérêt à être important !

\- A l'aide !

\- Je vais t'arracher les ongles un à un !, cria Oliver. Tu ne t'échapperas pas très longtemps !

\- Kirkland, je trouve tes jeux de voix très déplacés…

\- Je suis poursuivi par mon double maléfique ! Il est hyper dangereux ! Il veut conquérir notre monde !

\- Je vais te massacrer les intestins avec une petite cuillère ! C'est hyper douloureux ! Reviens ici tout de suite et je serais clément ! Je te soignerais après !

\- Kirkland, je croyais que ce genre de bêtise était au-dessus de votre classe habituelle !

\- Autriche, va te faire voir ! C'est réel ! »

Arthur se retrouva plaqué à terre par son double. Ils se mirent à se battre entre eux à coup de poings.

« Alors, on appelle Autriche à la rescousse ! Prend ça dans ta gueule, Sissi ! Ton crincrin m'horripile !, hurla Oliver, avant de détruire le portable. A nous deux ! On a tenté de quitter le navire matelot, tu vas le regretter !

\- Je ne te suis pas inférieur !, cria Arthur en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de l'autre.

\- C'est sûr, on doit avoir la même force physique ! Je suis juste plus vicieux que toi ! Et armé ! »

Arthur hurla quand Oliver lui donna un coup dans le foie. Il n'aurait jamais dû boire autant la veille. Oliver plaça le couteau sur sa carotide, ce qui calma immédiatement Arthur.

« Il est bien dommage que j'ai besoin de toi comme représentant du Royaume-Uni dans mes plans. Ça m'ennuierait de te tuer et qu'un bébé prenne ta place… J'aurais pas la patience de m'en occuper ! »

Arthur, horrifié à la pensée d'Oliver tenant un bébé dans les bras, se laissa reconduire dans sa demeure. Il arriverait à s'échapper, parce qu'Oliver devrait à un moment ou un autre prendre sa place et le représenter en réunion. Seulement aurait-il les moyens physiques de s'échapper ? Oliver le conduisit directement à la cave pour l'interroger.

Heureusement pour Arthur, il put constater qu'Oliver avait de grosses difficultés à lui faire du mal. Il avait un petit côté narcissique. Son instinct de préservation était tellement développé qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher son double. Parce que quelque part, c'était lui, non ?

Arthur n'avait jamais assisté à une réflexion aussi folle sur le soi depuis la Révolution française. Ça en valait vraiment le spectacle. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit après coup, quand Francis avait fini sa crise d'identité. Parce que sur le moment, il n'en avait pas mené large. Comme maintenant !

« Si je lui coupe un bout de cheveux, ça pourrait m'aider psychologiquement à le bousiller ! Oui, mais j'aime sa coupe, je trouve que ça lui va bien. L'esthétisme, c'est important… Pour tenir le coup, enfermé dans une cave ! Oui, enfermé dans une cave ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir mes propres entrailles ! Ce serait pourtant très intéressant de voir jusqu'où ma résistance physique peut aller ! Sans avoir mal, moi-même… Mais d'après les lois des Univers parallèles et des mondes distincts de peu de distance…

\- Si tu me fais du mal, tu te fais du mal quand on est dans le même monde.

\- Oh, toi aussi, tu connais la théorie. Est-ce qu'on pourrait mettre en pratique pour vérifier ? »

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à un bleu sur son bras et il vit qu'Oliver avait le même.

« Dis donc, le coup dans le foie, tu la sentis passer ?

\- Oui, mon cher ! Ton sens de la survie m'épate ! Comment vais-je te soutirer des informations, si je ne peux pas te torturer ? »

Oliver avait l'air en plein dilemme, tout en ayant la bouille d'un enfant à qui on avait retiré son jouet préféré.

« Je ne sais pas, pose-moi des questions…

\- Pour que tu répondes de travers afin de m'induire en erreur… Je reviens ! »

Arthur soupira, attaché sur une chaise, dans sa cave à rhum. Le week-end allait être horriblement long et la semaine encore plus. Il ne fallait pas compter sur Roderich pour venir le secourir. Sans compter son sens de l'orientation déplorable… La prochaine fois, il appellerait Francis. Lui au moins, il se serait fait du souci.

Arthur se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse à plein de tactiques différentes pour déstabiliser son adversaire et pour le renvoyer chez lui.

Oliver revint, après avoir semble-t-il mis toute la maison sans dessus-dessous.

« Alors, première question ! Ton code bancaire ?

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, répondit Arthur avec sadisme.

\- Je peux toujours imiter ta signature pour faire des chèques et utiliser ton liquide, en attendant de te faire craquer ou de le trouver noté quelque part. Ou alors, je peux annuler ta carte, en prendre une nouvelle et avoir un nouveau code confidentiel… Facilite-moi la tâche ! J'ai envie de conquérir ton Monde très vite.

\- Avant que ceux de chez toi remarque ta disparition…

\- Ce qui est ironique dans ce plan, c'est que Lilian Bonnefoy me couvre sans le savoir.

\- France te couvre ?

\- Oui, je lui ai dit que je faisais une nouvelle dépression post-traumatique, après avoir revu Canada, et que je voulais que personne ne me dérange pendant mon hospitalisation qui risque de durer très longtemps…

\- Tu fais des dépressions post-traumatiques à cause de Canada ? »

Oh, l'information super intéressante !

« Oui, il m'a fait de tout ce gosse ! Le fait qu'il soit mon excuse pour devenir le Maître de deux Mondes me remplit de joie. Mais ne parlons pas de lui. C'est toi qui m'intéresse ! Ton mot de passe pour les mails ?

\- Comme si j'allais te faciliter la tâche…

\- Ça doit être God Save The Queen ou Chocolate Mc Bunny ! »

Arthur vit alors un lapin volant de couleur chocolat avec des yeux rouges et effrayants autour d'Oliver.

« D'ailleurs, tes amis magiques ont tout intérêt à garder le silence… sinon Chocolate Mc Bunny leur fera la chasse et ce sera pas joli à voir.

\- Là, tu restes dans le vague.

\- Oui, parce que les horreurs magiques sont indescriptibles pour une nation… Mais Chocolate Mc Bunny leur donnera plus de détails. J'ai vu ton agenda et ton répertoire. J'ai ainsi le nom de la majorité des nations ou des membres de ton gouvernement. Je voudrais rester un gentleman poli et respectueux envers ta Reine, y a-t-il des protocoles particuliers ?

\- Enormément. Il y a tout un mémo sur mon ordinateur.

\- Le mot de passe de ton ordinateur ? »

Arthur eut un sourire insolent en guise de réponse.

« Je trouverais, dit Oliver avec un calme olympien. Je pense que les personnes avec lesquelles je vais le plus interagir sont tes frères, France, America et Canada… Sans oublier que Sissi va me demander des comptes sur ton appel de tout à l'heure. On commence par France ? Francis Bonnefoy, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est son nom.

\- Votre relation ?

\- Entente cordiale.

\- Oh, c'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Tu as un mémo sur mon ordinateur.

\- Tu sais, j'ai connu pire que toi.

\- Canada ?

\- On ne parle pas de lui », cria Oliver en montant dans les aiguës.

Arthur était heureux, il était peut-être ligoté dans sa propre cave, mais il avait trouvé le point faible de son tortionnaire sur lequel appuyer. En quoi le doux Canada pouvait-il être une menace pour Oliver ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ça marchait.

« Ta relation avec Canada ? Comme ça, on passe à autre chose après !

\- C'était ma colonie !

\- Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Plus d'un siècle, il me semble. On s'entend très bien.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ? »

Apparemment, Oliver était impressionné. Le double de Canada était peut-être impossible à contrôler.

« J'ai survécu, répondit énigmatiquement Arthur.

\- Tu n'as pas refilé Matthieu à Francis ?

\- Je l'ai pris à Francis.

\- Ah, d'accord, c'est lui qui a craqué dans ton monde… Donc, avec Francis, vous vous entendez bien ? Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

\- Ça ne va pas de poser des questions aussi personnelles !

\- Il faut que je sache comment réagir avec ton France. Si je lui fais des cupcakes, va-t-il apprécier l'attention ?

\- Sans aucun doute, ironisa Arthur. On n'est pas vraiment ensemble…

\- Ah, ça va… Un peu comme moi. C'est franchement chiant que sweet pig ne veut pas officialiser notre relation ! Tu le vis comment ? Parce que franchement moi, ça m'énerve. On a quand même eu des enfants ensemble ! Non, mais lui, il pense que sa fidélité devrait me suffire et que les bons sentiments n'ont pas leur place en mon Monde…

\- Heu… »

Arthur n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir eu des enfants avec Francis, mais Oliver devait enjoliver un peu l'Histoire de leurs colonies.

« Je ne suis même pas sûr que Lilian soit amoureux de moi !

\- Il est quand même en train de te couvrir, ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour ?

\- En fait, il culpabilise un peu de m'avoir laissé la garde de Matthieu pendant deux ans.

\- Ah…

\- Bon, passons à America… Il est dangereux à quel point ?

\- C'est la première puissance mondiale. Il a des missiles en Europe, donc il peut m'atomiser sans problème. Ne fais pas de bêtises !

\- Ce sera donc le premier que je prendrais en otage.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai !

\- A moins que je ne commence par Canada, parce que je n'aimerais pas l'avoir dans les pattes, celui-là. Et tes frères ?

\- J'arrive pas à les imaginer en pire.

\- Ah, je vais m'amuser à les terroriser !

\- Donne-toi en à cœur joie ! Tu as ma bénédiction !

\- Au moins, on a un point d'entente. Je vais t'interroger sur la politique intérieure et étrangère, histoire de ne pas dire une énormité…

\- Comment vas-tu te faire passer pour moi, demanda Arthur avec un regard éloquent sur l'apparence d'Oliver.

\- Je vais devoir me teindre les cheveux, enfiler tes vêtements de mauvais goûts, me trouver des lentilles… Pfff… Bon, je crois qu'un sort sera plus facile et m'évitera des dépenses inutiles ! »

Non, les autres ne pourraient pas prendre Oliver pour lui. C'était impossible ! Il allait bien sortir de là et il regrettait de ne pas voir les efforts vains d'Oliver pour se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas.


	2. Cupcake

Oliver avait passé le week-end à soutirer le plus d'informations possibles à son double et à en trouver sur le monde dans lequel il avait atterri. Il était d'un certain côté honoré qu'Arthur soit aussi coriace tandis que, de l'autre, il le maudissait d'être un obstacle aussi dérangeant à ses plans de conquête.

Il avait décidé de faire profil bas pour la réunion de lundi et de faire croire qu'il était dans un très mauvais jour. Malade. Ce pourrait expliquer une apathie et un manque d'attention flagrant, alors qu'il était simplement perdu dans un monde inconnu.

Oliver commençait à cerner la personnalité difficile de son double. Arthur était toujours de mauvaise humeur, sarcastique, pas facile à vivre, boudeur, rancunier… Ce pourrait être une réaction normale à son mauvais week end. Il y avait des moyens de se détendre plus efficace que de rester enfermé et entravé dans sa propre cave, bien que Lilian lui eût démontré plusieurs fois que ça pouvait avoir ses bons côtés avec lui comme tortionnaire… Seulement, il y avait bien un fond de ce genre chez Arthur. Dire que son double n'avait que ses mauvais côtés ! Il devait être insupportable !

La nation de l'autre monde avait déniché une carte de la région dans la voiture d'Arthur, il ne lui serait pas bien difficile de rejoindre Londres. Ni de faire des allers-retours fréquents pour nourrir son prisonnier. Il aurait dû emmener l'un de ses frères avec lui, histoire d'avoir un peu d'appui. Quoique… Allez savoir ce que l'un de ses frères aurait pu faire à son double pendant son absence… Mauvaise idée !

Oliver avait passé la soirée à cuisiner avec les maigres réserves de la cuisine d'Arthur. Apparemment, son double avait juste le strict nécessaire pour ne pas mourir de faim. Ou il n'avait pas fait les courses, avant son arrivée. Ou il était dans une période de régime drastique.

Il n'y avait même pas de gingembre dans ses affaires ! Sacrilège ! Ni de noix de coco ! Ni de petites étoiles en chocolat ! Il n'y avait même pas de thé aromatisé au ginseng !

Oliver eut peur que ce monde soit dépourvu de ce genre de petites joies de la vie. Et s'il n'y avait pas d'œufs et de poules ! La pâtisserie n'existerait pas dans toute sa splendeur !

Oliver avait posé plein de questions à Arthur sur la nourriture auxquelles il ne sut pas toujours répondre et il était sûr que son double se moquait de lui quelque part.

L'Anglais aux cheveux rose réussit à trouver le mot de passe d'Arthur sur son ordinateur dans la journée du dimanche, mais pas son code bancaire. Tant pis, il ferait sans. Il avait lu le journal pour se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles du monde pour ne pas passer pour un idiot complet. Il lut dans les grandes lignes quelques ouvrages historiques d'Arthur. Il découvrit Wikipédia sur Internet. Il put ainsi avoir quelques repères. Les dates n'étaient pas les mêmes que dans son monde, l'enchaînement des évènements était à peu près le même. Il y avait quelques petits changements notables et il se borna à apprendre ceux de sa nation. Parce que ne pas connaître l'histoire de sa nation, c'était la honte…

Il regarda aussi les derniers mails qu'Arthur avait reçus, pour avoir une petite idée de ses interlocuteurs habituels et des derniers sujets de conversation. C'est fou tout ce qu'on pouvait apprendre à partir d'une correspondance.

Il était fin prêt.

Oliver souhaita une bonne soirée à Arthur, après l'avoir fait manger comme un enfant, puis il prit la voiture de son double pour rejoindre Londres.

Il mit un peu de temps à trouver la résidence principale d'Arthur parce que les noms de rues n'étaient pas les mêmes que chez lui. C'était un peu déroutant.

Néanmoins, il réussit à se garer et à trouver la maison. Il découvrit la demeure d'Arthur, sa première envie fut de refaire la décoration d'intérieur, mais il réfréna sa pulsion. C'était chez Arthur et on devait le prendre pour Arthur.

Il trouva un message de France sur le frigidaire qui le stupéfia d'horreur.

« J'ai fait le plein pour que tu ne meures pas de faim, tout seul dans ton coin. J'étais tellement frustré par ton absence, mon petit lapin chéri, que j'ai passé tout mon temps en cuisine. Avec sûrement plus de succès que toi… Tu as à manger pour toute la semaine : matin, midi et soir. Je trouve que c'est vraiment vilain de ta part de me fuir ainsi… Tu aurais pu au moins m'avertir. Je me suis fait beaucoup de souci. Je n'ai rien dit à tes frères, mais ce n'est pas passé loin ! Tu vas avoir chaud aux fesses !

France, ton amant. »

Oliver connaissait France par cœur, il savait qu'il y avait tout un tas de menaces subtiles à travers ses mots. Lilian ne s'adressait à lui en des termes soucieux que lorsqu'il était très en colère contre lui ou très inquiet pour lui.

S'il traduisait en langage compréhensible : « Toi, tu as séquestré mon amant ! Tu ne le nourris pas correctement, alors j'ai fait à manger pour tous les repas. Tu n'as pas intérêt à en manquer un seul, car je profiterais de la première occasion pour le délivrer. Avec un succès retentissant. Je t'ai espionné, tu as utilisé la cuisine. J'ai rien dit aux frères d'Arthur (enfin, c'était peut-être un mensonge) pour m'occuper personnellement de ton cas ! Tu vas souffrir ! »

Bon, il avait déjà un ennemi ! Révision de plan, sa cible numéro un, ce serait Francis. Il en savait déjà un peu trop. Ou alors, Oliver se trouvait vraiment paranoïaque. Le France de ce monde n'était pas le sien, il réagissait peut-être de manière différente. Il y avait très peu de mails de France dans la messagerie d'Arthur. Ils étaient purement professionnels, ce qui ne l'avait pas beaucoup renseigné.

Oliver se contraignit à garder son calme. Il allait appeler France et s'excuser. Il pourrait ainsi aller piocher des informations. Ce n'était pas encore très tard. Juste 23 heures, c'était encore une heure décente.

Avec un peu d'appréhension, il composa le numéro de fixe de France.

« Allo, Francis à l'appareil. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Arthur ? Je suis vraiment énervé contre toi, tu m'as laissé en plan !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais invité chez moi ! J'ai des projets en dehors de toi ! »

Oliver avait ressorti une phrase directement emprunté à Arthur pour l'occasion. Ça lui faisait étrange d'avoir un autre France au téléphone. Normalement, il se serait excusé et il se serait répandu en lamentations de lui avoir fait un coup pareil. Seulement, là, il était Arthur Kirkland, un gros insensible… Comme Lilian, tiens ! Ils allaient bien ensembles !

« Tu ne m'as quand même pas appelé pour me faire des remontrances !

\- Je t'appelle si je veux.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mon petit lapin.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça… stupid frog ! »

Oh, c'était trop dur d'être un autre que lui-même. Il adorait que France l'appelle comme ça. Il se laissait porter par son instinct qui lui jurait de se méfier d'un Lilian avec ce genre de mots à la bouche.

« Tu étais où ?

\- Là où tu n'es pas le bienvenue.

\- Ça, j'avais compris… Arthur, franchement, tu pourrais m'avertir quand tu pars, ça me blesse de trouver la maison vide de ta présence… »

Le gyrophare d'alerte maximale tournait en Oliver comme un phare dans la nuit. C'était peut-être normal dans ce monde ! Normal, normal, normal… Soyons normal !

« Je voulais m'excuser, pardon…

\- Arthur, tu vas bien ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'excuser comme ça. Tu m'as trompé ? Oh, non, tu ne m'as pas fait ça ! Pas à moi !

\- Non, stupid frog ! Que vas-tu t'imaginer ! Je te suis fidèle, imbécile ! »

En tout cas, Oliver espérait qu'Arthur l'était en temps habituel.

« ça fait plaisir à entendre.

\- Je profitais juste de la campagne. Seul !

\- D'accord, je te crois. On se voit demain ?

\- Demain ?

\- Ben oui, la réunion à Bruxelles. La conférence de l'Union Européenne…

\- Ah, oui…

\- Tu n'as pas préparé ton discours ?

\- Bien sûr que si, stupid frog ! »

Francis eut un rire vraiment étrange, entre le gloussement indécent et la joie pure. Quand Lilian riait, généralement il préparait un mauvais coup. Seulement, Francis n'avait pas l'air semblable à son double, alors Oliver se détendit.

« A demain, frog !

\- A demain, mon amour ! »

Oliver aurait donné cher pour que Lilian soit aussi démonstratif. Un rêve dans sa pauvre vie de réalisé.

Il se saisit du discours d'Arthur et il l'apprit par cœur pour ne pas se tromper. Puis, il chercha sur wikipédia ce que pouvait donc être l'Union Européenne. Ça lui donna envie de gerber. L'Europe était unifiée sous une même bannière et prenait des décisions conjointes.

Ce serait peut-être une aubaine, s'il déclenchait une guerre, les autres seraient obligés de le suivre.

Oliver allait devoir modifier le sort qu'il voulait lancer. Il s'y était attendu, il fallait s'adapter. Il s'endormit avec un sourire heureux, il allait prendre sa revanche sur son monde.

Le lendemain, il se téléporta grâce à un sort à Bruxelles un peu aléatoirement. Il ne savait pas du tout où se tenait le sommet Européen. Ce devait être tellement évident que l'adresse n'était pas notée dans les petits papiers d'Arthur.

Il prit un taxi qui le conduisit au sommet et il entra dans l'arène.

Oliver s'obligeait à tirer une sale tronche et à répondre poliment aux autres membres de l'Union sans être pour autant aimable.

Autriche fut le premier à l'aborder.

« Sir Kirkland, j'aimerais que vous ne m'appeliez pas pendant le week-end pour des idioties.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur Edelstein, ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Je l'espère bien. Je n'ai jamais rien eu à redire à votre comportement envers moi. Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous chamailler avec France, ce serait parfait… mais la perfection n'existe malheureusement pas en ce monde. »

Oliver lui renvoya un regard moqueur très éloquent, ce qui vexa Autriche. Il avait un peu de mal à se faire à cette vision polie et civilisé de Siegfried. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un Univers où leur double avait un caractère opposé aux leurs, avec des apparences légèrement différentes.

« Arthur chéri ! »

Oliver se retrouva dans les bras d'un homme qu'il ne reconnut pas au premier abord. Il sentait très bon, il avait une peau douce qui se frottait contre sa joue et il se dégageait beaucoup de chaleur de lui. C'était vraiment agréable ! Il avait envie de se laisser faire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait droit à de la tendresse dans son monde.

« Tu m'as manqué, mon petit lapin !

\- France, je ne te permets pas !, » répondit-il à contrecœur.

France continua pourtant de l'enlacer avec ferveur. Oliver se mit à rougir alors que les autres nations dans le hall se moquaient d'eux. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se priver des câlins de France, mais il devait se comporter comme Arthur. D'ailleurs, comment Arthur gérait ce genre d'élan affectueux ?

« Ah, je profite que tu ne me tapes pas dessus pour profiter de ton corps. Aïe ! C'est méchant, Arthur ! »

Oliver n'avait pas frappé très fort, ne sachant pas quel degré de violence était autorisé dans ce monde. France se tenait juste à côté de lui. Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire contre France. Il n'était venu que pour tâter le terrain européen. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'abord des frères d'Arthur, puis de l'Europe… Ou il ne savait pas trop encore, mais il trouverait. Il était quelqu'un d'optimiste.

« Je t'ai apporté des gâteaux », dit-il en donnant ses cupcakes inoffensifs à France.

Il fallait entretenir les rares bonnes relations d'Arthur, ce pourrait servir.

« Oh, c'est vraiment aimable de ta part ! Il faudra que tu me donnes le numéro de ton traiteur… Quoi que je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier la même cuisine que toi… »

Hein ? Mais Lilian adorait sa cuisine !

« … Oh, c'est mignon comme tout !, s'exclama Francis en sortant un gâteau rose. Tu sais, je suis contre les colorants, c'est vraiment mauvais pour la santé… »

France lui faisait la morale sur la nourriture ! A lui !

« … Mais je m'intoxiquerai pour te faire plaisir… »

A l'odeur se dégageant de France, Oliver put en conclure que celui-ci ne fumait pas. Tout le contraire de Lilian. Francis avait un sourire affectueux, une barbiche bien entretenue et des cheveux reluisants il se dégageait de lui beaucoup de joie et de bonne humeur. Donc, il n'était pas un danger immédiat. Le mot sur le frigo était sûrement une inquiétude sincère.

Ce France-là lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

« …America et Canada sont en visite officielle à Paris. Tu reviens chez moi, ce soir !

\- Je n'avais pas noté ce détail dans mon agenda.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de t'en souvenir ! »

Combien y avait-il de trous dans l'agenda d'Arthur ?, s'affola Oliver.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas venir. Il y a des affaires qui me préoccupent en Angleterre.

\- Oh, je me faisais une joie de vous recevoir tous les trois. Surtout toi ! J'avais tout un programme de réjouissance au plumard pour le week-end et pour la semaine ! Nous avons beaucoup de retard à rattraper ! »

France lui parlait ouvertement de sexe, devant tout le monde ? Oliver aurait du mal à résister à la tentation qu'était ce France-là. Francis avait naturellement les meilleurs côtés de Lilian, ce qu'Oliver trouvait affolement attirant.

« Comme tu me boudes, tu seras privé de sexe, finit par décider Francis.

\- Comme si tu pouvais tenir, répliqua Oliver, habitué à jouer sur ce terrain-là.

\- Détrompes-toi, j'ai une grande maîtrise de moi-même. Tu céderas le premier !

\- On verra qui viendra réclamer que je tombe la ceinture.

\- Attends-toi à ce que je te fasse céder par toutes sortes de stratagèmes plus ingénieux les uns que les autres.

\- J'ai bien envie de voir ça… »

Il y eut un murmure de désapprobation dans la salle.


	3. Chapter 3

« Dis donc, tu es de bien bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas vu du week-end, j'ai eu le temps de me ressourcer. »

Francis était forcément déçu de ne pas avoir passé le week-end dans les bras de son Anglais, mais le revoir avec le sourire valait peut-être un petit sacrifice… Il n'avait pas vu Arthur aussi heureux depuis… la mort de Napoléon Ier. Assassin ! En fait, il voyait rarement Arthur sourire de bon cœur, sauf quand il préparait un très mauvais coup. Un très mauvais coup où la France ou/et l'Amérique y perdaient généralement beaucoup.

Une petite retraite à la campagne, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre comme excuse bidon ?

On ne revenait pas heureux d'un week-end à la campagne sans son amoureux.

Non ! A part si on le trompait…

Arthur n'était pas assez retors pour prendre un amant en supplément. Il était beaucoup trop amoureux de lui pour lui faire une trahison pareille, quoi qu'il en dise. Non, Arthur allait faire une vacherie à la France. L'intuition de Francis pour ce genre de coup bas marchait au quart de tour. Danger, danger, danger ! Un Arthur heureux est un Arthur victorieux et conquérant dans sa tête! Vu qu'il était un excellent tacticien, ce genre de fantasme de sa part était fortement dangereux pour autrui ! Arthur avait dû trouver une faille dans le système, un petit truc assez enthousiasmant pour qu'il y passe son week-end dessus.

Juste avant un sommet européen sur la crise ! Il sentait mal ce discours de l'Anglais sur les solutions budgétaires ! Très mal…

En plus, Arthur lui avait offert des gâteaux ! Sûrement pour se consoler dessus, à la pause. Quelle délicate attention…

Il fallait qu'il parle à Ludwig de ses soupçons.

« Tu aurais pu te ressourcer avec moi !, lui fit-t-il avec des yeux de chiens battus. Dis-moi que tu préparais quelque chose pour notre anniversaire. »

Lui rappeler l'entente cordiale pourrait le faire changer d'avis sur la bêtise qu'il allait certainement faire.

« On n'est pas encore en été.

\- Je parlais de notre anniversaire, pas du mien ! »

Arthur avait l'air vraiment perdu. Il se mordit les lèvres. Après un gros blanc très alarmant, il eut un sourire idiot.

« Ah, oui. Notre anniversaire ! »

Oh, ça allait vraiment mal ! Si l'Entente cordiale était à ce point en danger, c'était qu'Arthur avait du lourd sous la main ! ça allait faire mal !

Francis n'avait pas la prétention de réussir à contre-attaquer, mais de se défendre certainement.

« Je voulais te faire la surprise », rougit Arthur.

Non, Francis ne se laisserait pas faire par cette bouille trop mignonne ! Il en allait de l'intérêt de sa Nation et de l'Europe ! Parce que Black sheep n'allait pas être soutenu ! A moins qu'Arthur ait réussi à réunir tous les autres contre lui et Allemagne ! Parce qu'Allemagne ne le trahirait jamais ! Oh, il ne savait plus !

Ah, un autre sourire !

Danger, danger, danger !

« On pourrait manger tous les deux à la pause ! J'ai apporté ce que tu m'as préparé, proposa Arthur.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que tout ce temps passé en étant séparés ce week-end t'a été autant profitable. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils de suspicion.

Francis avait voulu dire : Oui, je vois clair dans ton jeu ! Je sais que tu manigances un sale coup contre mon pays !

Francis lui fit un sourire forcé, avant de saluer à grand cri Ludwig :

« Bonjour, Lulu ! J'ai un problème ! On doit en parler tout de suite ! »

Francis se retourna vers Arthur avec l'immense satisfaction de pouvoir le rendre au moins jaloux. Le soi-disant couple franco-allemand était l'un des concepts à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Seulement, Arthur resta d'un calme olympien.

« J'espère que tu pourras résoudre ton problème avec Ludwig. On se revoit en salle de réunion ! Heu… C'est laquelle ?

\- Toujours la même, Arthur.

\- J'ai mal dormi. »

Passant sur le fait qu'un Arthur qui dort mal est un Arthur qui cogite beaucoup trop, il lui montra la salle.

« Ne te perds pas surtout ! »

Francis accourut vers Ludwig qui en soupira d'avance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, France ? »

Francis jeta des regards autour de lui pour voir si personne ne les écoutait.

« Je pense qu'Arthur projette un mauvais coup. Genre, très, très mauvais coup pour moi, pour nous en général. Je ne sais pas quoi. Je sais qu'il te faut des preuves tangibles, mais crois-moi, on va le sentir passer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Il a fait une retraite à la campagne ce week-end, il en est revenu tout sourire et… Ludwig ! Je suis sérieux !

\- Francis, il faut se baser sur des faits et non pas sur des inquiétudes. Je comprends que tu te fasses du souci si ton compagnon te fausse compagnie.

\- Je lui ai survécu pendant des siècles parce que je sentais les coups venir à l'avance. Crois-moi, Ludwig, là, c'est un truc énorme. Regarde, il sourit à Romano !

\- Ah, oui… Etrange ! Il a bien le droit d'être de bonne humeur pour une fois.

\- Quand il est de bonne humeur fait très rare, je te l'accorde c'est qu'il prévoir de me faire une vilenie.

\- Oui… peut-être… Tant que tu ne m'as pas apporté la preuve formelle de ce que tu avances, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. A part me tenir sur mes gardes.

\- Je l'ai fait dans le noble but de te mettre la puce à l'oreille.

\- Merci, France. Seulement, rien ne me prouve que ce ne soit pas toi qui prépare un mauvais coup contre lui !

\- Quoi ? », hurla Francis, ce qui attira l'attention sur eux.

Ludwig lui fit un regard éloquent, avant de lui parler une fois que les discussions reprirent.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as convaincu Roderich de me raconter cette histoire à propos d'un double maléfique d'Arthur, prenant sa place, pour conquérir notre monde, mais je trouve que tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin. Et là, je me base sur des faits !

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! C'est peut-être ça !

\- Francis, là, ça devient vraiment ridicule !

\- Il m'a offert des cupcakes !

\- Il peut te faire des cadeaux. Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur a pu bien trouver pour te mettre dans des états pareils ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit de ce genre à Roderich et il ne peut pas l'avoir inventer !

\- Il dit qu'Arthur lui a téléphoné ce week-end. Apparemment, son double cherchait à le tuer… Enfin, un truc comme ça… »

Francis inspira d'horreur. Il connaissait certaines choses d'ordre magique grâce aux élucubrations des frères d'Arthur. Et c'était une possibilité tout à fait envisageable.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'Irlande de convoquée à la réunion de l'UE. Il devait trouver Hibéria et vite.

« Je te laisse, Ludwig. »

Francis courut dans tous les couloirs comme un dératé pour tenter de trouver Hibéria. Tino l'informa qu'elle n'avait pas pu venir. Apparemment, Arthur lui aurait jeté un sort. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de sa maison, mais on pouvait l'appeler.

C'était peut-être ça la raison de la bonne humeur d'Arthur, mais il fallait être sûr à cent pour cent. Un fou furieux venu d'un autre monde pouvait faire s'écrouler le leur comme un château de cartes. Même sans le vouloir. Alors si ce fou furieux en avait réellement l'intention, c'était encore plus alarmant. De plus, il se faisait du souci pour son Arthur. Il n'avait aucune preuve, mais il se faisait du souci quand même. Des menaces de mort venant de la part de quelqu'un susceptible de piquer votre place, c'était assez effrayant pour se tromper de numéro et appeler Autriche. Il espérait qu'Arthur n'était pas déjà mort.

Il appela Irlande et il n'obtint d'elle que des jurons fleuris en celtique contre son petit frère.

En s'installant dans la salle de réunion à côté d'Arthur, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Etait-ce Arthur ? Il dirait que oui. Ça ressemblait bien à Arthur. Donc, ce n'était peut-être pas un double maléfique assez bon acteur pour se faire passer pour Arthur. Il avait quand même eu un blanc sur leur anniversaire. Ouais, peut-être… En tout cas, il y avait mauvais coup.

Quand ce fut au tour d'Arthur de prendre la parole, Francis s'arrêta de respirer.

En tout cas, il eut du mal à respirer tout du long, tellement le discours en apparence gentillette lui portait coup bas sur coup bas. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Bon, Arthur était toujours Arthur ! Il était juste dans un très bon jour.

Seulement, le doute persistait en Francis. Autant de jubilation ne pouvait porter sur des petits soucis économiques entre la France et l'Angleterre.

A la pause, Arthur semblait très soulagé. Il lui avait fait une crasse monumentale et Francis n'avait pas bronché. Francis était du genre tenace et il voulait en savoir un petit plus sur ce petit sourire qui ne quittait pas Arthur.

Arthur se mit à manger sa blanquette de veau avec des yeux qui brillaient. Francis eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant Arthur se régaler. Arthur était beaucoup trop fier pour le dire mais…

« C'est trop bon, j'adore. Merci ! »

C'était sûr, celui-là, il venait d'une autre dimension !


	4. Chapter 4

Le petit doigt de Lilian le démangeait fortement de ne pas croire Oliver aveuglément.

Ils en étaient à un stade où ils pouvaient raisonnablement se faire confiance sur certains points non diplomatiques.

Qui fait à manger ? Par exemple. Ce qui était une très grande avancée dans leur vie de couple.

Seulement, Lilian n'arrivait pas à gober que son homme soit bel et bien à l'hôpital en train de se faire soigner un important traumatisme causé par Canada.

Matthieu ne se souvenait pas d'avoir frappé son second père au point de l'amocher sérieusement, mais il ne mesurait pas toujours sa force, ce cher petit.

Ce sale môme culpabilisait au point d'appeler toutes les heures pour savoir comment aller Angleterre.

S'il était à l'article de la mort, s'il respirait encore, s'il vivait encore, s'il pouvait bouger son petit orteil du pied gauche, si son cœur battait encore, s'il montrait des signes de faiblesse, s'il en avait encore pour longtemps, s'il était dans un coma profond, s'il pouvait assurer ses fonctions, s'il était à l'article de la mort, si une tentative d'invasion pouvait l'achever une bonne fois pour toute (c'était juste une question comme ça, voyons papa !), s'il avait vraiment une chance de survivre à ses innombrables blessures problématiques, s'il pouvait communiquer avec son entourage, si on l'accuserait de meurtre le cas échéant, si le pouls d'Oliver faiblissait d'heure en heure, si Lilian prévoyait l'enterrement ou la crémation (ce serait une belle revanche pour Jeanne d'Arc, la crémation !), s'il fallait un petit coup de pouce à Oliver pour clamser, Matthieu se dévouait (Non, ce n'était pas la peine ? Ah mince alors, il était prêt à faire le voyage. Papa, tu t'en charges ?), si dans le cas probable où Oliver venait à disparaître, quel serait la part de son héritage...

Matthieu alimentait plus l'inquiétude de Lilian qu'autre chose avec ces nombreux appels morbides depuis l'étranger. C'était quand même en plein milieu de la nuit pour le Canada et c'était cinq heures du matin chez lui.

Lilian était déjà de très mauvaise humeur et très inquiet.

Oliver était injoignable.

En allumant sa cigarette du matin, Lilian se mit à chercher sur Internet l'établissement de santé qu'avait choisi Oliver, histoire de lui faire part de son malheur de parent seul. Matthieu pouvait être une véritable peste quand il mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Vu le ton guilleret de Matthieu celui-ci aimait Oliver quoi qu'en dise les mauvaises langues Lilian en déduisait que le Canadien se moquait surtout de ses paternels et qu'Oliver n'avait rien de bien grave physiquement.

Seulement, un Oliver qui disparait avec une excuse en or était un Oliver avec des rêves dangereux pleins la tête.

Lilian inspira fortement en constatant qu'Oliver consultait apparemment en psychiatrie. Pas de visite autorisée au public. Pour la famille, il fallait certaines conditions à remplir pour pouvoir s'entretenir avec le patient.

Dans le genre : « je me fais la malle sans que tu puisses vérifier, sweet pig », Oliver était passé maître dans le domaine.

Oliver avait donc une méchante idée derrière la tête.

Quelle que soit l'idée, elle ne sentait pas bon.

Lilian fit le numéro de l'hôpital.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Lilian Bonnefoy. J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de mon mari : Oliver Kirkland.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas donner de renseignements sur nos patients en vertu du code de déontologie.

\- Je suis son référent légal.

\- Attendez un petit instant, je vais vérifier… »

Lilian attendit le verdict, celui qui lui dirait s'il pouvait se faire du souci pour son Indépendance. Sa survie, non. Oliver tenait trop à lui… mais son Indépendance, Oliver la haïssait.

« … je suis désolé, monsieur, mais votre mari n'est pas dans notre établissement. Vous avez peut-être fait un faux numéro ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, non, grogna Lilian.

\- Alors, il faut vous inquiétez Monsieur ! Quelqu'un de déséquilibré mentalement, seul dans la nature ou en fugue, ne doit pas aller très bien !

\- Je suis sûr qu'il se porte à merveille.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non, pas spécialement. »

Est-ce qu'Oliver lui en voulait encore pour les cheveux dans le bac de douche ? Ce genre de petits détails pouvait le rendre hystérique.

Il avait refusé de manger ses cupcakes, c'était peut-être l'élément déclencheur.

Lilian prit le premier avion pour Londres en informant son gouvernement qu'il allait enquêter sur le terrain. Oui, Anglais ! Oui, sans demander à la Reine ! Son amant lui faisait des infidélités, il allait se renseigner ! C'était personnel ! Oui, monsieur le Président, il rentrerait dès que possible. Dès qu'il aurait botté le cul à Oliver ! Non, ce ne serait pas un souci diplomatique ! C'était personnel ! Une dispute de couple normal ! Oui, il était en colère ! Qui ne le serait pas ! Oui, au revoir, monsieur le Président !

Arrivé dans la résidence d'Oliver, il vit les frères de celui-ci en train de danser de joie dans son jardin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ?

\- Oliver n'est plus là !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Il va revenir. Si vous faîtes quoi que ce soit pendant son absence, il va vous le faire méchamment regretter.

\- Non, tu n'as pas compris, Lilian. Tu es un homme libre ! »

Lilian rougit qu'on parle aussi ouvertement de sa relation avec Oliver.

« Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il s'est foutu la malle dans un autre monde et il a oublié de prendre la potion de retour ! Oh, quel imbécile ! Il est perdu corps et âme, l'Angleterre est à nous ! »

Face à trois membres du Royaume-Uni de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord, Lilian n'avait pas d'avantage tactique à part sa mesquinerie et son intelligence. Tout d'abord, bien que ce soit vraiment tentant de s'annexer le Royaume de son rival, il n'en demeurait pas moins son amant exilé dans une autre dimension à laquelle il n'avait pas lui-même accès. C'était vraiment embêtant pour les petits câlins.

Oliver était une plaie, à certains moments.

« Oliver n'est pas aussi bête, ce ne sont sûrement que des préparatifs. Vous êtes bien sûr qu'il est parti ?

\- Bien sûr ! Regarde, Lilian ! Tu es sauvé de sa tyrannie amoureuse ! »

Lilian passa sur la façon dont parlait ses amis de l'obsession d'Oliver pour sa personne et il se concentra sur l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire la fiole verte que tenait Ecosse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est une potion hautement élaborée pour passer dans un autre monde. Directement, sans avoir à fouiller où l'on va… Très, très pratique pour disparaître à jamais du sien ! »

Autant de joie ne pouvait pas être feinte. Oliver avait fait l'erreur monumentale de sa vie.

« Comment aurait-il pu revenir ici ? »

Ecosse lui montra deux fioles roses posées sur le buffet.

« Il suffit de les boire pour que ça fasse effet. En fait, il aurait dû emporter une rose avec lui en buvant la verte.»

Lilian prit la potion verte dans ses mains, avant d'assener le coup final.

« Comment allez-vous vous partager son territoire équitablement ? »

Les trois nations eurent un blanc très évocateur, puis se regardèrent entre elles avec suspicion.

Ecosse le plus malin se tourna vers Lilian, avant que ça dégénère entre eux. Il fallait être plus rusé que ça.

« Dis donc, tu ne voudrais pas notre Royaume ?

\- Aucun intérêt !

\- Hein ?

\- Le piquer sous les yeux d'Oliver avait de l'intérêt, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là… »

Lilian soupira de dépit feint.

« … Je m'en fiche complètement. Mais à votre place, je ferais vite, parce que Canada avait l'air de se préparer à vous bombarder. »

Ni une, ni deux, les trois nations se battirent entre elles.

Lilian protégea les fioles immédiatement et il n'eut qu'à assommer Pays de Galles quand ses frères furent K.O. Le Français sortit une seringue de son sac, puis il administra ce somnifère aux trois frères d'Oliver.

Il avait environ quarante-huit heures pour ramener son compagnon à la maison, si on ne comptait pas ses enfants dans l'équation.

Il prit les fioles de retour et il but la verte. Quelques éclairs de lumières traversèrent ses yeux et il atterrit dans un lieu contigu…

« Ah ! Mon Dieu ! Espèce de pervers ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Tu ne peux pas aller pisser ailleurs ! »

Lilian était bien tenté d'assommer la personne avec laquelle il se retrouvait à partager des toilettes, mais il avait les mains prises.

« Putain Francis, tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire ton intéressant !

\- Je te jure, je ne suis pas seul !

\- Toi, la ferme, fit Lilian à voix basse. Sinon, je te jure que je t'étrangle avec ton pantalon.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout ce dont je suis capable quand on m'enlève mon pantalon. D'ailleurs, il est déjà baissé ! »

Lilian rougit furieusement avant de se contorsionner pour voir la personne qui lui faisait outrageusement des avances.

Lui-même. Ok. Sur le trône !

« Ah, tout s'explique !

\- Francis, tu peux arrêter de parler tout seul dans les toilettes, c'est flippant !

\- Je me parle à moi-même. »

Lilian ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Déjà, n'était-ce pas dangereux de rencontrer son double ? Il s'était jeté dans cette aventure sans en connaître les conséquences. Son double, Francis, semblait plutôt le prendre cool. Il le regardait avec beaucoup de curiosité.

« Fais pas ton timide !

\- Bon, moi, je sors !

\- A tout à l'heure, Espagne !

\- Heu… je ne sais pas si… euh… je cherche mon Angleterre et je le ramène, c'est mon plan, murmura Lilian, impressionné de voir son double aussi serein.

\- Mon plan à moi est de savoir où le tien a mis le mien. Et dans quel état ? Je te jure que si le tien a tué le mien, je tuerais le tien !

\- Francis, je n'étais pas encore parti ! Tu es flippant !

\- Mais pars, oh ! Sois un frère compréhensif et n'écoute pas ce que je me dis à moi-même !

\- Ok ! »

La porte claqua et ils purent se retrouver en tête à tête.

« Oliver est une chochotte, alors je ne l'imagine même pas faire de mal à son double, répondit Lilian devant l'inquiétude franche de Francis.

\- Bon point pour lui ! J'ai bien remarqué que c'était un homme sensible. Oui, je l'ai grillé. Je suis le seul pour l'instant, mais il ne va pas tarder à se faire repérer par toutes les autres nations de cette conférence européenne. »

En imaginant ce que les Italiens étaient capables dans son monde quand on les roulait dans la farine, Lilian eut peur pour son compagnon. Oliver, espèce d'idiot !

« C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

\- Lilian.

\- Moi, c'est Francis. Ok, Lilian, tu ne pourras reprendre ton Angleterre que si je récupère le mien. Non, pas de négociation sur ce point ! »

Son double commençait à l'agacer. Il avait l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait. Lilian détestait quand on avait un coup d'avance sur lui, ça l'énervait. Lui, il ne connaissait même pas la situation, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait et encore moins des personnes qu'il devrait affronter.

« Comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ?

\- Avant que tu ne m'assommes, je voudrais te faire remarquer que tu risques fortement de te faire repérer toi aussi. Oliver a eu tout un week end pour se préparer. Ça fait illusion, mais ce n'est pas parfait ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu le chercher plus tôt ? Je ne sais pas ce que ton Angleterre a derrière la tête, mais ça ne sent vraiment pas bon. Il m'attaque déjà politiquement, j'ai bien peur qu'il sache déjà ce qu'il fait exactement…

\- Tu es une vraie pipelette.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se parle à soi-même ! Comme je te le disais…

\- Mon plan, c'était de l'attraper sur le fait, lui tirer les oreilles, le ramener par la peau du cou et lui faire amèrement regretter de s'être fait la malle, le coupa Lilian avec son air le plus froid.

\- Joyeux programme ! J'aimerais retrouver le mien pour le consoler de s'être fait attaquer alors qu'il fuyait ma si adorable personne. Peut-être que je lui ferais des remontrances, histoire de le taquiner un peu.

\- A part que tu aies un plan intéressant à effet immédiat, je vais aller le chercher maintenant. »

Il ne devait pas trop tarder. Deux jours d'absence, c'était déjà de trop.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il convient de faire ! Je suis plus doué pour improviser. Je ne connais pas ton Angleterre.

\- Il s'appelle Oliver.

\- Le mien, Arthur. Tu as forcément besoin de moi !

\- En quoi ?

\- Je peux aller te le chercher. Personne ne se doutera de rien. Ou te le repérer et t'amener à lui… Ce serait plus discret que de débarquer tous les deux. Il pourrait s'enfuir.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'enfuit. Je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable.

\- J'ai compris. Bon, je vais manger un de ses gâteaux et le complimenter dessus.

\- Ne touche pas à ses cupcakes !

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

\- Il met des aphrodisiaques dedans.

\- Trop tard. Et je ne me sens pas particulièrement affecté.

\- Je te déteste !

\- Ah, parce que ses gâteaux te sont réservés ! »

Lilian préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation. Oui, il était jaloux de cette version de lui-même beaucoup plus coquette et plus ouverte. Il espérait qu'Oliver ne se serait pas laissé aller à…

« Tu n'as pas touché à mon Oliver, demanda-t-il en grognant.

\- Je suis fidèle à mon Arthur. On a juste flirté… Parce que c'était dans son rôle !

\- Il y a intérêt que ce soit vrai. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi !

\- Tu devrais : Nous avons des intérêts en commun ! Je veux mon Angleterre, tu veux le tien !

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il parlait tout seul dans les toilettes.

\- Antonio, je suis en pleine négociation avec moi-même ! »

Lilian soupira, il était déjà repéré à cause de son idiot de double. Il avait peut-être échangé des codes secrets pour rameuter des renforts. Il enleva sa chemise pour mettre les fioles dans un ballot improvisé avec son vêtement.

« Oh, on tombe la chemise, commenta Francis. Je vais remettre mon pantalon avant que ça dégénère.

\- Francis, on sait qu'Arthur t'a fait un sale coup politique, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre la boule.

\- Gilbert, je vais très bien ! C'est juste que… »

Lilian en avait marre d'attendre alors il ouvrit la porte des toilettes.

« Vous deux, la ferme ! Le premier qui cafte, je le noie dans la Seine !, les menaça-t-il après avoir sorti son flingue.

\- On est à Bruxelles, commenta ledit Gilbert avec provocation.

\- Oh, vous êtes deux, s'étonna Antonio. En fait, tu n'avais pas pété les plombs.

\- Oh, awesome ! Moi, c'est Gilbert ! Enchanté de te rencontrer, doublure de Francis. Range cette arme, tu veux ? On est des nations amies ! Il te paye combien pour le remplacer dans les meetings barbants et pour être son garde du corps ? Juste histoire de savoir combien ça coûte ! »

Lilian fusilla Gilbert du regard pour le faire taire, mais ça ne marchait pas. Dans quelle foutue dimension était-il tombée ?

« Hop, hop, hop ! Je crois que tu manques de respect à Lilian qui en a très, très, très gros sur la patate. Alors, soyons très cool et aidons-le à attraper le double d'Angleterre.

\- Ce n'est pas Arthur !

\- Non, ce n'est pas Arthur !

\- Ah, c'est son double maléfique qui a voulu le tuer samedi et qui veut conquérir notre monde ! J'ai entendu parler de cette rumeur bizarre, je me disais aussi que Roderich n'avait pas pu l'inventer.

\- J'étais sûr qu'il préparait un mauvais coup », explosa Lilian.

Son double lui fit un câlin inattendu, ce qui le tétanisa.

« Oh, j'ai toujours rêvé de me consoler quand Arthur me rendait chèvre ! Alors, les gars, on va aider ce France à récupérer son Angleterre conquérant, imposteur et dominateur !

\- On va le ramener par ici.

\- Comment comptes-tu emmener aux toilettes quelqu'un qui n'a peut-être pas envie de faire ses besoins ?

\- En lui disant qu'un ami est devenu à moitié fou, ça marche plutôt bien », s'en amusa Antonio.

Lilian n'avait toujours pas baissé son arme et il ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour résoudre son problème.

« Je n'ai confiance en aucun d'entre vous. »

Lilian recula vers la sortie en les obligeant à rester à distance. Tirer sur Espagne ou sur Prusse ne lui semblait pas aussi insurmontable que de tirer sur son double.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul ! »

Lilian ferma la porte avec une chaise en espérant pouvoir trouver Oliver à temps.

« France ! Votre comportement est inacceptable ! Votre passion pour le nudisme n'intéresse que vous. Je vous somme de remettre votre chemise… Vous n'avez pas les mêmes habits que ce matin ?»

Lilian pointa son arme vers Autriche qui ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Vous n'allez pas me tirer dessus. La paix en Europe vous importe beaucoup trop. Vous n'allez pas renoncer à la liberté de voir votre amant quand vous en avez envie.

\- Où est-il ?

\- En salle de réunion ! Comme presque tout le monde ! La véritable question à poser est celle concernant la localisation de vos deux acolytes. Je me demande encore pourquoi on me demande de jouer les gendarmes alors qu'un humain normal pourrait…

\- Je ne sais pas où sont mes acolytes, Autriche. Pouvons-nous revenir en salle de réunion ?

\- Pas dans cet accoutrement !

\- Tu me conduis en salle de réunion ou je t'éclate la cervelle ! »

La patience de Lilian avait des limites et Autriche avait toujours su aller au-delà. Apparemment, cette Autriche était assez dégonflée pour exécuter ses ordres.

« Juste pour avoir une idée de tes intentions… Juste une idée, Francis… Histoire de préparer la suite politique de ton acte inconsidéré.

\- Je n'en ai qu'après Angleterre.

\- Ça me convient. »

Apparemment, Autriche n'avait pas peur de ce qui pourrait se passer, même avec un flingue pointé sur sa tête.

Lilian se stoppa en voyant arriver un Angleterre dans les couloirs.

« Roderich, c'est affreux ! Un double a pris ma place ! Je te l'avais pourtant dit au téléphone. Ah, Francis, tu es armé ! Roderich ne t'a rien fait, pointe ton arme ailleurs !

\- Réglez une bonne fois pour toutes vos disputes de couples, s'énerva Roderich. J'en ai par-dessus le coquillard !

\- Moi, c'est Lilian ! Où est Oliver ?

\- Où est Francis ?, s'affola Arthur.

\- Je te le dirais si tu m'aides à récupérer Oliver. »

Roderich souffla de dépit avant de stipuler :

« Moi, je retourne en salle de réunion où aux dernières nouvelles, il y avait un Angleterre coincé dedans.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, toi, hurla Arthur. En plus, ce n'est pas par là ! Où est Francis ?, demanda celui-ci en se retournant vers Lilian.

\- En lieu sûr. Je ne doute pas qu'il arrive à se sortir de là. J'ai très peu de temps pour ramener Oliver à la maison, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en négociations et en bavardages. »

Traduction : Ton homme n'a rien. Ma patience est à bout. Tout être en travers de mon passage le sentira passer, toi le premier.

« Tant que je ne saurais pas où est Francis…

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler, s'énerva Lilian.

\- Je te déconseille de prendre Roderich comme gps, il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation.

\- Vous me vexez, Arthur Kirkland.

\- J'en prends note Roderich Edelstein, mais c'est la pure vérité. »

Lilian attendit qu'Arthur passe un coup de fil à Francis. Il lui faisait part que Flyint Mc Bunny l'avait délivré après un combat géant contre Chocolate Mc Bunny de l'autre monde. Oui, un combat féroce de lapins magiques qui n'existent pas ! Flyint Mc Bunny était blessé, mais victorieux. Ah, l'autre lapin ! Arthur l'avait pris comme otage.

« Bon, mon Francis a l'air d'aller bien. Allons capturer ton Angleterre ! Si tu rentres dans la salle de réunion en râlant contre mon discours de ce matin…

\- C'était ton discours ?

\- Disons que j'ai pris l'air frais de la campagne pour ne pas que mon compagnon tombe dessus par inadvertance. Bref, fais le passer pour une dispute de couple pour l'embarquer dehors.

\- Je vais lui faire boire la potion et c'est tout ! On s'expliquera chez nous !

\- Je n'ai pas envie que les miens sache que ton monde parallèle existe.

\- Crois-moi, on ne reviendra pas ici ! »

Lilian qui en avait véritablement marre de toute cette histoire et qui craignait pour la stabilité de son pays et de celui d'Oliver entra dans la salle de réunion en hurlant :

« Angleterre, reviens ici, sale bâtard ! »

Evidemment, Oliver se mit à courir dans tous les sens, mettant sans dessus-dessous la salle de réunion des nations. Les feuilles volaient et tout le monde rouspétait. Ce ne fut que quand Lilian l'informa entre deux insultes que son pays était en danger qu'Oliver se laissa attraper.

« Espèce de triple idiot ! Tes frères étaient en train de s'entretuer pour ta terre quand je suis parti ! Canada a été insupportable ! Tu te fous de moi ! Hospitalisé pour une égratignure !

\- Oh, le sale gosse ! J'aurais dû me douter que tu allais enquêter ! Tu es trop jaloux !

\- Tout ça, pour un discours ! Je déteste cette partie de toi ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je savais que tu allais faire une bêtise !

\- Arthur, Francis, vous pourriez attendre la fin de la réunion pour vous disputer, essaya Allemagne.

\- Non, c'est d'une importance capitale ! On va le faire dehors ! »

Une fois dans le couloir, ils croisèrent leurs doubles. Et derechef, Oliver et Arthur s'envoyèrent des méchantes piques à la figure pour une histoire de lapins magiques endommagés.

Il fallait qu'Oliver récupère son lapin imaginaire avant de rentrer !

C'était l'ultime épreuve de cette fichue journée concernant son amour pour Oliver !

Les nerfs de Lilian avaient failli lâcher quand Arthur refusa de rendre son trophée de bataille. Heureusement, Francis réussit à mener les négociations avec beaucoup d'âpreté pendant que Lilian soufflait un bon coup pour éviter de ne pas tuer un, mais deux Angleterre.

Lilian en aurait remercié le ciel quand Oliver but enfin sa potion.

Francis lui fit un câlin de réconfort avant de le laisser partir.

« Fais-lui payer au centuple », avait été son conseil.


End file.
